The Domain Name System (DNS) is a system that can map domain names to IP addresses. DNS systems include various records, including A records and PTR records. An A record or address record maps a host name to an IP address. A PTR record or pointer record maps an IP address to a name. A records and PTR records are typically created and managed independently of each other, often in separate databases. This can lead to inconsistent DNS information. An external script can be run to search for consistency problems. Unfortunately, these problems are discovered after the inconsistencies are already in operation. An improved method of maintaining consistency in a database is needed.